A Response to BarelyProdigies Something You Can't Ignore
by Dionysus013
Summary: I recently read a fic that had a truly sickening rape scene, at least to me, so I had to vent. This is the result of my rage and hatred. After Kiba rapes FemSasuke, Satsuki, I have sent one of my OP OC's for punishment for his crimes. This is the brutal story of that punishment. This is for anyone who has read that fic, or whoever gets their jollies off blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have just read a terrible fiction, that had rape… I hate that shit, and what is worse is that I literally was just forced to witness it. Yes, witness it; as it was unashamedly written for my eyes to see. Making this worse was that the victim has a serious relationship with our favorite blond, Naruto. Furthermore, while I hate rape, I don't mind it as a plot device, provided that it is far more tasteful or more alluded to, something that BarelyProdigies seems incapable of. I know I should try to understand that the interwebs are a tactless place, and that the aforementioned writer is only attempting to blend romance with the darker elements ofthe human psyche, and I appreciate this on a professional level. However, I am a rape child, so this affects me deeply, as that one fact shaped my childhood. This said, I, as a writer will utilize my skills to give myself release for my hatred.

Featured in this fic is my OC Samael Trefoil, from an upcoming fic that I have been working on that is a multiverse incorporating various fandoms- I say upcoming because I will not post it until I have not only a few chapters, but over 100,000 words.

A quick background behind Samael is that he serves the Yggdrasil, as well as various other gods, as recompense for the chance to be reborn later in his world so that he may restore his royal family. To do this he sacrificed himself to the world tree, via archaic high elven druidry shortly before the fall of Rome. He has a dark, yet heavy sense of justice, retribution, and sacrifice.

Kiba walked down the Konoha streets, whistling- unable to contain his joy as he remembered Satsuki's words to him _I love you, Kiba_. Just thinking about it brought a smile to his face as he replayed the events of the night over and over in his head. It was enough to make him ignore the sensations of his post-release aches, as well as the way the hairs on the back of his head stood on end- the way hairs do before a strike of lightning hits nearby.

With that as the only warning of his impending and imminent demise, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a crackling golden flash. His first thought was fear, as the only such phenomena known within the leaf that produced such a flash was the renown Hiraishin of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He felt the sobering, crashing weight of his guilt, as the light cleared to reveal the long, blood-red hair, tanned skin, and pointed ears of a tall boy who felt both as old as he and as young as himself at the same time. His momentary relief would have been sated had he not looked into the boys golden, slitted, draconic eyes that seemed to radiate lightning in hues of blue and red from the black pupils and arc golden from the golden irises.

Samael could smell the guilt of the boy, and held his gaze stating "_**Mani Seidur,"** _thus Jera runes seemed to appear within the iris of the redhead, bisected along the runes divided side by the slitted pupils.

(Translated as Mani Ritual [Mani is the nordic god of the moon, and is the moon personified, the Edda gives better voice than I can, and wiki can summarize him in more words than I care to use])

Suddenly, Kiba felt as if his soul was being ripped out of his entire being, as a massive wave of chakra rolled over him. Initially the chakra felt as if he had gotten on the bad side of three Jonin, but that sensation quickly grew as he tried to feebly fight it with his own high genin level reserves; at that point it felt as if he was being oppressed by a Kage. His resistance quickly shattered, and with a final cry of utter pain and shock, he felt his very spirit be ripped from his body as his animus was stolen. With that action his perception warped…

_Mindscape_

Kiba looked around and witnessed his clan hall wrecked, not a single place was not covered in blood, thunder and lightning rolled across a dark and cloudy sky. The boy was still there, however, only now he was covered in blood and behind him pierced on poles Vlad the Impaler style was his sister, mother, father, and their dogs alongside Akamaru. Further beyond them, and also surrounding them, was his entire clan and their respective canine partners.

Kiba truly felt fear as he took in the sight, turning around and falling to his knees. As he fell to his knees a great squelch resounded through his ears, as the corpses fell to the ground with great, pointed, wooden stakes protruding from their mouths geysering more blood. "You monster, akuma!" He shouted, piteously, with his voice cracking as the beginning of tears started to stream down his face.

"Nay, young dog. I am no demon; nor a monster; neither am I a beast like yourself." The tall boy spoke calmly, in oddly accented Japanese- as if it were being spoken by a foreigner. "I am a servant to all gods, as well as the great tree. Your actions today have reverberated throughout the fates, causing an outcry amongst gentler gods and stirrings within the darker ones. Did you not think that your actions would not have consequences?"

Kiba wiped his tears with the sleeves of his right arm, and reigned in his courage. "She said that she loved me after, this is injustice."

As soon as Kiba spoke these words, a blast of lightning tore from the redheads hands, blasting off his right arm. Kiba looked in shock as his entire arm was gone in an instant, leaving behind the reeking smell of burnt flesh. Kiba threw up from the stench and the fear that he felt.

"You gave her a drug that rotted her free will, far more effectively than the jutsu I am using now." Samael stated in his monotonous, accented Japanese. "Then you took liberties of her body unfreely given, robbing her of something sacred- that she held in reserve for someone else. Something that you otherwise would have never earned, much less stolen, without your cowardly drugs."

Kiba thought back to his dad as his mind reeled in defense, "We are ninja, this is our way of li-"

Kiba was cut off as Samael made Kiba's father appear before him, naked, smelling the same as he did the night he witnesses the man and Shisui's mother; In a flash of a katana the mans head rolled to Kiba's feet, effectively cutting him off.

"If that is your way, then I have nothing more to say to you." In a golden flash the boy disappeared, and as that flash ended, Kiba felt himself falling to the ground.

Kiba twisted himself to look at the stubs he now had for legs, as his feet were still firmly planted on the ground. Blood ran along the dirt path to the booted feet of his blood soaked, katana-wielding judge- Samael's shadow seemed to fall over Kiba.

Samael then stabbed the sword through Kiba's genitals, spearing beyond the base of the boy's member. Kiba, still pinned down, then began frantic attempts to crawl away from the other boy, ripping and tearing his genitalia, fully pulling out all of the reproductive organs as he experienced a third hand view of Samael violently, brutally, and viciously debasing and slaughtering his clan, in order of least well-known to most dear to the young Inuzuka.

As the flashes ended, so did the jutsu.

_Within the Inuzuka Kennels_

Kiba awoke to the smell of blood, his first sight was Akamaru's dog bowl, filled with his genitalia, as the dog ate them with a crunchy gusto. He then blacked out from a mixture of shock, pain, and blood loss.

_Back Where Samael First used his Jutsu_

Samael stood, waiting for the converging chakra signatures to reach his position, he knew that his great flare of energy would not go unnoticed by the native elites of the land. He mused to himself as he waited, _to think that so many have sacrificed themselves for this rotten place: Sakumo, Nawaki, Dan, Tobirama, Hashirama, and so many more across so many timelines and realities; I wonder how saddened they would be to know that this place does not meet the standards that they expressed to me… Maybe I am missing something beyond the stench I smell here. I guess I'll have to find out in another life._

As he finished that thought, a tri-pronged kunai struck ten yards in front of him, resulting in a flash that signaled no less than thirty chakra signatures that felt formidable in his current state.

"Name yourself, and what your business is here in Konoha!" Demanded the voice of Minato Namikaze, wary of the boy who stood in the position where it had previously felt like a bijuu had been released.

"I am Samael of the High Elven royal clan Trefoil, guardian of the Yggdrasil and servant to the gods as a sacrificial tribute. I come, bringing the justice and retribution of the gods; which has already been served to one Inuzuka Kiba." Samael said, keeping his accented monotone.

"What crime has Kiba committed, that the gods send one of their judiciaries to exact payment?" Minato spoke with wariness, as his previous interaction with the Shinigami surfaced into his mind, as well as the flaring killing intent of Kiba's father that was rapidly reigned in.

"He raped one Uchiha Satsuki, an action which will have dire consequences upon your future…" Samael stated, trailing off as he allowed the implications of his words to sink in.

The Hokage made a motion with his hands, and two teams of ANBU went off into different directions, tracking down the named via their chakra signatures. "How exactly did you serve his punishment, Trefoil-san?"

"I used a jutsu that is an ocular jutsu that "subdues" the will of others so long as the user both has a stronger will as well as more energy than the subjugated. Once subdued, the user is then pulled into the mindscape, where the jutsu works much like a real genjutsu, while the body is controlled like a puppet. The limitations of this spell/jutsu are: first and foremost the high energy drain on the user, secondly the fact that should the subjugated die within the illusory world they perish in real life, and finally the beginning cost to subdue the subjugated cuts off the time that can be utilized within the jutsu which last a matter of relative seconds in real time after the user completes his subjugation." Samael explained as concisely as he could. "Because of this cost, I can only fully utilize it once a day on weak opponents such as that fool, and once a week if I am lucky against stronger opponents."

Minato couldn't help but whistle at how complicated the technique described was on top of the cost, meanwhile Itachi and Shisui shared similar thoughts '_it is like the Kotoamatsukami combined with the Tsukiyomi, how can he still stand?'_

"If that is all, then I need to leave, this village reeks of cowardice and injustice; and on top of that, I start to get cranky when I get below Hashirama's chakra levels and I'm currently at Sakumo's." Samael stated, making a crackling aura appear around him as he readied to Bolt back to Yggdrasil.

However, it was not to be, as many of the surrounding shinobi, Minato especially, took great offense to the boy's words; while others felt great curiosity about his familiarity with the names he dropped, namely Kakashi and again Minato. The offended and curious ones attacked as one, one group attempting to kill and the other intent on subduing.

Samael deftly dodged all the attacks, disappearing in a golden flash, and reappearing behind Gaku, Kiba's father. The man attempted to turn around but found a sword cut off his leg and groin. The redhead then Bolted to and fro until all hostiles were quickly and efficiently bisected, disemboweled, decapitated, or otherwise fatally dilapidated, sparing those aimed at capturing him with a hefty blow to the head or upper spine with the flat of his katana; with the only exceptions being Minato, Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko. Itachi, Shisui, Kurenai, and Anko didn't attack Samael to begin with. The former three because they were aware at how outclassed they were, while the latter couldn't help but to agree with the boy.

He then landed upon an adjacent rooftop to those still standing, as blood ran down shingles, into eavestroughs, and spattered the street. "I remember a phrase about letting a dragon sleep, or was it letting sleeping dragons lie?" Samael yawned tiredly.

Minato felt true fear for the second time in his life, this boy had just moved at speeds equivalent to his own- but without the need of a shiki formula to conduce the burst of time-space ninjutsu. He was struck speechless. Which was further increased by the level of efficient, non-flashy manner in which his most elite shinobi were dispatched, a boy who looked to be no older than his fifteen daughter, and in fact a few years younger, just unnaturally tall for his age.

"How do you know my father?" Hatake Kakashi angrily bit out to the boy before him.

"I meet and judge all sacrifices before I either lead them to the branches and streams of reincarnation or tear their souls apart for the death gods and offer their bodies and blood as fertilizer and water, respectively, to Yggdrasil. I reincarnated Sakumo into a different universe what feels like a month ago. Hashirama guards the tree with me, since he and Iggy have a thing. Tobirama has been reincarnated into this reality's incarnation of Uzumaki Naruto, whom Minato has condemned via further cowardice; which Kiba's actions today further compounded. I wish you all good luck as your village burns, because even if Naruto fails, I will be here. For I know that he will damn this place with his dying breath. I don't blame him."

So Samael addressed the six, before Bolting off, leaving his audience, that seemed to grow bigger as more civilians and shinobi alike arrived and amassed to view the source of the disturbance, speechless.

Post-AN: I hope that others enjoy my writing, as much as I do at doing this. "Something you can't ignore" belongs to BarelyProdigies, and Naruto belongs to Kishi. I may update this with other bloodbaths if something gets my blood boiling again, or upon request. This is just a side project until I complete the first 100k of my primary fic. I also hope this is an excellent preview for the semi-final state of my oc, and gets people interested.


	2. Final Words

AN: Merry meet! I have read my reviews, and would like to address some things:

Firstly, this was meant to be a one-shot, and as such I will be logging this as complete after this. I will say that if you liked my fight scenes, and want to read more, PM me with a pairing(s) and setting(s); I'll have them fight. Furthermore, I won't continue with this because the story and setting it derives from belongs to BarelyProdigies, who I can't help but respect as an artist: he had a hard task, probably made some mental and potentially ethical sacrifices to create something so very vivid and real- where others like myself would cop out or allude to the pressing issues.

Secondly, I would like to apologize to BarelyProdigies, for basically robbing a portion of his hard work.

Thirdly, I would like to offer him more accolades; both for his condolences as well as his being a good sport, for lack of a better term, as he did not reporting/flagging my pants off and having those dastardly moderators cracking their whips.

That is all that I feel needs to be addressed. Blessings to you all, and merrily we part.


End file.
